In Fate's Hands
by TotalBrat4
Summary: Sean's life has been perfect, on the other hand Emma's has been a living hell! What happens when the memories of Emma come back to Sean? An Sellie, Crellie, Jemma, Semma!
1. Chapter 1

Sean awoke early Saturday morning. He peered over lazily at his alarm clock. 7:45 a.m. the clock said in red. Sean laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at the beautiful red head that lay next to him, fast asleep. He smiled at her.

_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps._

He got out of his bed and walked out of the room. He walked down the short hall and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He began to flip through the channels.

_Cartoons, the news, more cartoons, why can't they ever have something actually worth watching on?_

Sean turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and then ate it at the kitchen table. After taking a few bites he heard footsteps. Light footsteps but also loud enough to hear. Ellie leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen in her red pajama pants and tank top.

"What are you doing up?" Ellie asked with a yawn. "It's really early."

Sean shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, go back to bed, I'll make you some breakfast when you wake up."

Ellie smiled and nodded. She walked back to the bedroom and went back to sleep. Sean finished his cereal and washed the bowl and spoon, placing them back in their right places in the cupboard or drawer. Sean grabbed a pair of jeans and a white beater from the laundry room and headed to the bathroom. He got a nice hot shower, taking a little longer then usual. When he was done he got dressed and brushed his teeth and hair. He put his towels and pajama pants in the hamper and peered over at the clock as he entered the living room. 9:00. Sean entered the kitchen and began to make breakfast for Ellie. He began to make French toast and bacon. When he was finished he poured a glass of orange juice and set the glass and the plates on the table. He then began to wash the frying pans. As he was doing so he felt two skinny arms go around his waist. He peered at the corner of his eye to see Ellie.

"Breakfast looks great." Ellie said kissing his cheek.

Sean smiled. "Well eat it then."

Ellie lightly hit him in the arm and then sat down at the table. Sean could hear her cut pieces of French toast with her fork, making the fork hit the plate with a clank. Sean finished washing the pans and then turned to look at Ellie who was about finished.

"Did you actually breathe while eating that or did you just engulf the whole thing?" Sean asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha." Ellie said sarcastically.

She picked up the plates and set them in the sink. She began to run water into the sink, squirting soap on the dishes. She grabbed a dish rag and began to scrub her dishes. Sean put his muscular arms around her waist, planting butterfly kisses on her neck. Ellie giggled.

"Sean." She said in between giggles.

Ellie continued to wash the plates while Sean kissed her neck and right shoulder. When Ellie finished up she drained the water and dried her hands. She turned to face Sean.

"It's a good thing I love you." Ellie said with a smile.

Sean kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Who wouldn't love me?" Sean asked with a laugh.

"I'm not real sure." Ellie said kissing him. "Ok, I'm going to shower."

Sean tilted his head and looked at her with a pouting face.

"Sean I smell, I would like to get clean."

"I don't mind you smelling." Sean smiled.

Ellie opened her mouth in surprise.

"I'm kidding, you don't smell."

"Sure, that's what you always say, I could smell like used cat litter and you wouldn't tell me if I stunk."

"Well I wouldn't say it straight forward; I would probably say "My god! Take a shower!"

Ellie hit his arm.

"I'm kidding El."

"I know I just don't find it funny."

"Sure you do, you find it funny on the inside."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower."

Ellie lightly pushed Sean forward so he would let go of her waist. He watched her as she walked back toward their bedroom. Sean followed her.

"What am I suppose to do? You're going to take over an hour."

"Will not." Ellie said looking in the closet for something to wear.

Sean sat down on their bed. "Will too."

"I don't know, do something productive."

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Bet you can't wait til school starts on Monday." El stated with a smile. "Thank goodness I'm out of there."

"Yeah don't rub it in; I have another year of school while you're in college."

Ellie looked at him with a grin on her face. "Ha ha!"

Sean frowned. Ellie walked from the closet with a black t-shirt in her hand. She sat down next to him.

"I know it's not going to be much fun without me there." Ellie said in a joking manner. "But I think you'll survive, just be thankful I'm going to school near Toronto so I can still live here with you."

Sean looked at her and smiled. "I'm thankful."

Ellie kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be done in forty-five minutes."

Ellie got up and headed for the door.

"Sixty minutes." Sean contradicted.

Ellie stared at him with an evil eye before leaving the room.

Emma stood in the kitchen making pancakes. She wore her light blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She flipped the pancakes over onto their other side. She blinked lazily, watching the pancakes. She heard footsteps come down the stairs. She looked to see Spike with Jack on her hip, both dressed. Em took the spatula and put the pancakes on a plate. She set them on the table next to plates and silverware as Spike put Jack in his high chair.

"Thanks for making breakfast Em." Spike said grabbing a plate.

Em got the syrup from the pantry and set it on the table. "No problem."

Em walked toward her bedroom door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Spike asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry." Em said opening her door and heading down to her room.

Em grabbed a white long sleeve tee and a mini skirt. When she got done putting on her skirt she noticed the bruises that were once on her legs were practically gone, making them less noticeable to see. She walked into her basement bathroom and got in the shower. She took her time getting ready, but not going to slow to waste water. She got out of the shower and dressed. She brushed her teeth and hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, applying her makeup afterwards. As soon as she was done she came back upstairs with her purse.

"Can I borrow the car?" Emma asked Spike.

"Sure, where are you going?" Spike asked playing with Jack on the floor.

Jack was stacking colored blocks, having a hard time deciding how he wants them.

"Just going over to Manny's." Em lied.

She had gotten better at lying. Spike believed her.

"Ok, just be back in time for dinner." Spike smiled.

Em nodded and headed for the front door. She grabbed the car keys off the hook by the coat rack. She left the house taking her time to get to the car. She got in and buckled up. She turned on the car bringing it to life. She backed out of the driveway and onto the street. She then sped down the street heading toward her destination. Fifteen minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building. She stopped the car and got out. She walked to the entrance and went inside, taking the steps up to the next floor. She found the room she wanted and knocked. When no one answered, she went up on her tip toes and grabbed the spare key from above the door frame. She unlocked the door and went inside. The apartment smelled of liquor and smoke. She scrunched her nose to the bad smells. She walked into the small living room and saw who she was looking for. Jay was passed out on the couch; the TV was on with cartoons playing in a clubhouse. She saw four liquor bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch. She grabbed the bottles, three empty with one that was only half gone. She went into the kitchen and put the bottles in the garbage. She dumped the rest of the one bottle down the sink, afterwards throwing it away. She grabbed a towel from the drawer and wet it down with cold water. She walked back into the living room, sitting down on the coffee table. She placed the wet towel on Jay's forehead. He blinked sleepily and looked over at her.

"Hey." He croaked.

Em smiled faintly. "Hey."

Jay looked around the room looking a little green. "What time is it?"

"10:30." She stated grabbing the popcorn bucket from off the floor and held it to him.

He took it and rested it on his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jay leaned forward and puked into the popcorn bucket, which was huge. Em rubbed his back while he upchucked. When he was finally done puking, he set the bucket on the floor and laid back down. He put the towel back on his forehead.

"I feel like shit." Jay stated.

Em didn't say anything. Jay turned his head to look at her.

"I'm glad I have you." Jay said touching her knee with his hand.

Em smiled faintly. "Me too."

But she knew it was a lie as soon as she said it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think your going to go to college?" Ellie asked.

Ellie and Sean were walking down the sidewalk toward the park hand in hand.

"I don't know Ellie; I have plenty of time to think about that."

"Sean, it's less then a year away, you have to decide before school ends." Ellie stated.

"Which is in I think June."

"Sean picking where you're going to go to college is really important."

Ellie and Sean entered the park entrance. They began to walk down the sidewalk, watching kids play on the jungle gym, eating ice cream, parents watching from a short distance, or older people reading a book while sitting on the benches.

"I'm not worrying about it El, I don't need to be because I don't know if I even want to go to college."

Ellie didn't say anything.

"I know you want me to, but I'm not sure."

Ellie looked up at him. "Whatever you decide is fine with me, it's your decision."

Sean smiled; he then noticed the ice cream truck. "Want some ice cream?"

"Sure."

Ellie took a seat on a bench across from the truck. Sean paid for two cones and then came back. He handed El a chocolate cone and then sat down to eat his strawberry cone.

"So have any plans today?" Ellie asked.

Sean shook his head. "You?"

"Marco wants to go for more college supplies; he forgot a few things last weekend when we went."

"Oh."

"You can come if you want to." Ellie suggested. "It's not going to hurt if you come."

Sean sighed. "Nah, I think I might go clean out that closet of ours."

Ellie smiled and laughed. "You're going to clean that mess of a closet?"

Sean nodded. "It'll give me something to do."

"You have two days of summer left and you're going to spend a day of it cleaning the closet?"

Sean nodded. "You told me to do something productive so I'm cleaning the closet."

"Have fun with that." Ellie said biting some of her cone.

A figure approached them slowly.

"Hey guys." Marco said sitting down next to Ellie.

"Hey." Sean and Ellie said at the same time.

"You ready to go?" Marco asked.

Sean looked at Ellie.

"I told him to meet us here." Ellie said.

Sean nodded.

"You want to come with us?" Marco asked.

Sean shook his head. "You guys go ahead."

Ellie kissed Sean and stood up. "I'll be back later."

Ellie threw the rest of her cone away into the trash. Sean watched as she followed Marco down the sidewalk til they turned the corner and were out of site. Sean ate the rest of his ice cream and then walked back home. He walked through the front door closing it behind him. He slowly walked into their room opening the closet. The closet was a mess. He began to take clothes and place them on the bed. He began to look in all the shoe boxes or any box to see what was in them.

_Ellie's shoes, more of her shoe's, my shoe's, some of her old stuff, pictures of Emma….._

Sean froze when seeing what was in this box. He took out the picture. It was of him and Emma. They were standing in front of a tree in the ravine. He had his arm around her waist and she had her arm around his waist. He placed it back in the box and took out the next one. It was the picture from their first date. Sean laughed at the memory of it.

_Good times, good times we had together._

Sean placed that picture next to the other one in the box. He pulled out old notes they had passed to each other in class. He read them all, remembering every single one of them. He smiled at the memories that fled through his mind. Every hug they had, each time they held hands, smiles that were exchanged, every kiss that they shared. Sean shook his head trying to make them stop, but they kept coming. He closed the box, setting it aside.

_Why do I still have all this? I thought I threw all this stuff away the last time we broke up?_

Sean took another box out of the closet. He was about to open it, but he glanced over at the box at his side. He pushed the box at his side toward the door, making it slide into the hall. He opened the box in his lap to find more of Ellie's stuff. He closed it and put it with the other boxes that were hers. He glanced back at the box in the hallway.

_It's just a box…..with stuff from Emma…..pictures of Emma….stuff that reminds me of Emma……_

Sean stood up and walked into the hall, picking up the box. He sat down on the bed and dumped it out. Everything came out onto the bed. He looked over everything again. He then found a piece of paper with her phone number on it. Sean stared at it for a long time.

_I could call her…..I haven't seen her or talked to her in months…..it wouldn't hurt to see how she's doing would it?_

Sean picked up the cordless phone off his nightstand and dialed her number.

"Hello?" a women voice asked.

Sean could recognize the voice, it was Spike.

"Hi…..um…..is Emma…there?" Sean asked nervously.

"No she's not, can I take a message?" Spike asked politely.

Sean could hear Jack laughing in the background.

"Um….no it's ok, I'll try later or something." Sean replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Is this Sean?" Spike asked.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I've known you for a few years Sean I know what you sound like." Spike stated with a laugh. "Plus you asked for Em and she doesn't talk to many guys that I know of."

Sean smiled. "Yeah it's me, but do you mind not telling her I called?"

"Um….sure I guess so." Spike said puzzled.

"Thanks Christine, bye."

"Bye." Spike said hanging up.

Sean clicked the end button on the phone.

_What was I thinking? Calling her? I'm over Emma…… I'm with Ellie. I love her….._

Sean looked back at all the stuff all over the bed before putting everything back in the box.

Emma walked over to Jay, giving him some Tylenol and a bottle of water. Jay sat up on the couch, taking them with some the water. Jay blinked sleepily.

"My head hurts." Jay said bringing his hand to his head.

"I'll make you some breakfast." Em said standing up from the coffee table but Jay grabbed her hand.

"Don't…..stay with me." Jay begged.

"You have to get something in your stomach—."

"Just stay with me please." Jay pleaded.

Em sat back down on the coffee table. "Ok."

Jay smiled. "What happened last night?"

Em frowned. She never caught herself smiling at all, not once since they've been together. Fake smiles yes, real smiles, no.

"You had some of your buddies over last night, I left early." Em stated looking around the trashed apartment.

"You left?" Jay asked.

Em nodded. "I don't like being around you when your drunk."

Jay had a glint of anger in his eyes. "You don't like being around me?"

"I didn't say that Jay, I like being around you, it's just when your drunk you get--."

Jay squeezed her hand harder, more anger filled his eyes.

"You should like being around me all the time." Jay said angrily.

Em looked down at their hands; she thought he was going to break her fingers. She hated when he was this way, hung over from the night before, when he was drunk it got worse.

"Jay, let go of my hand—." Em said trying to pull her hand away.

"You should always like being around me Emma, don't you love me?" Jay asked.

"I do lo---." She started to say she loved him, but she couldn't say it. She knew deep inside she didn't. "Jay let go of my hand!" Em screeched trying to pull her hand away.

Jay finally let go. He looked down at her hand, which she was trying to make sure she could actually feel her fingers.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to." Jay apologized.

Em didn't say anything. She began to get the feeling back in her fingers.

"I'll go make you breakfast now." Em stated standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

Yes, I tweeked Jay's character a little bit, having him be a little of Rick and also a little of himself...hope no one minds...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sean finished cleaning the closet, putting all the boxes in neat stacks on the floor of it. Sean shut the closet and turned to grab all the other boxes that were either junk or stuff he didn't want in the closet. He picked up two boxes at a time and either placed them by the garbage outside or placed them in the garage. He went back inside that house and made himself a late lunch. He made a grilled cheese and ate it, drinking it down with a glass of milk. He looked at the clock to see it was 2:00. He remembered trying to call Emma at 12:30. He picked up the phone and dialed her number again. There were two rings and then he heard someone pick up. He could hear someone crying.

"Hello?" Spike asked annoyed.

"Hey, is Emma there?" Sean asked.

"Is that you again Sean?"

"Yeah it is, you sound a little annoyed."

"Jack won't stop crying, but no she's not hear Sean."

There was a silence, except for Jack crying and Spike trying to calm him down.

"Want me to tell her you called?" Spike asked.

"No."

"Do you want her cell number?" Spike asked loudly over Jack's crying.

"Um…..sure."

Spike told him her number and then told him bye and hung up fast. Sean hung up and then dialed Emma's cell number. He heard three rings and then he heard a pick up.

"Hello?" He heard a woman's voice.

"Emma?" Sean asked.

"Yeah this is Emma, who are you?"

Sean paused. "You don't know who this is?"

Emma paused. "I don't think so."

There was a silence. He then heard a guy grumble in the background.

"Emma what are you making?" The guy asked.

Sean knew the voice. But he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you on the phone with?" the guy asked.

Sean could tell the guy wasn't too happy.

"I don't know who it is, some guy, I'm trying to find out who it is." Emma stated.

"Let me talk to this guy." The guy said grabbing the phone from her. "Who is this?"

Sean didn't say anything.

"Come on; is this some sick joke? Calling my girlfriend?"

Sean didn't say anything; he was searching who this voice would belong to.

"Whatever asshole, don't call her again." The guy said hanging up the phone.

Sean hung up the phone. She didn't know who he was? She was dating someone? Sean put the phone back on its charger.

_It was a bad idea to even try._

Sean sat down on his bed, thinking of who this guy was. He thought long and hard about it. He kept repeating all that the guy said in his head.

"Jay?" Sean asked himself aloud.

Sean hadn't seen Jay all summer. They had drifted from each other at the beginning of the summer, to busy with other things to even get together. Sean had seen him at a few parties, but he never saw Emma there with him.

_Why would she be dating him?_

Jay handed Emma her cell phone back.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk to strangers?" Jay said sitting down at his little dinette table.

"He sounded sort of familiar." Emma said flipping the eggs in the pan.

"So does everyone." Jay stated drinking some orange juice.

"No I mean it….he sounded really familiar….I just couldn't put a finger on it."

"What is he your other boyfriend and you're just trying to play dumb?"

"No I don't have another boyfriend."

Emma used the spatula to put the eggs on a plate. She placed a fork next to the eggs and put the plate in front of Jay.

"Looks great." Jay said picking up the fork and began to eat the eggs.

Em sat down at the table with him, she put her elbows on the table and brought her hands to her cheeks.

_Who was he? He sounded so familiar…..why can't I remember??..._

"So….what are doing today?" Jay asked.

Em snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jay.

"Um…whatever you want to do." Em said quickly.

Jay took the last bite out of one of his eggs on his plate. Em knew he was waiting for her to make the plans. That's what he always did, she planned out the afternoon, and he planned out the night.

"We could just….." Em trailed off on the last syllable.

Jay looked at her patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence. Em had to think fast for something to do or he would end up picking something she wasn't to fond of doing. Jay stood up and walked over to the sink, placing his plate in the sink. He stood close in front of her.

"Just what?" Jay asked getting closer to her.

"Uh….." Em said trying to waste time.

Jay leaned in and kissed her neck.

_Think fast Em….think fast….._

Jay's lips traveled up her neck and to her cheek, finally reaching her lips. He kissed her gently at first but then began to get more forceful. His hands went to her waist; she could feel his fingertips on her skin between her shirt and skirt. She placed her hands on his chest pressing back as hard as she could to break the kiss, making him step backward slightly. Jay looked at her puzzled.

"How about the mall?" Em asked catching her breath.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Jay backed up and walked toward his room, shutting the door behind him to get changed. Em sighed in relief, leaning her head back against one of the cupboards.

_I got out of it…..for now…._

Jay came out a few minutes later, putting on a black t-shirt. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"You really want to go to the mall?" Jay asked.

"Uh…yeah I do."

"I thought you were broke?"

"Um…..what's wrong with just looking?" Em asked. "I want to look and then maybe I'll see something I'll want and save up for it."

Jay looked at her like she was going crazy.

"Why don't we just stay here?" Jay suggested.

As Jay came closer to her again she began to walk toward the door.

"Come on Jay; let's just go, for the hell of it." Em said grabbing her purse from the coffee table.

Jay followed her to the door. As she was about to open the door Jay pushed it shut, leaving his hand on the door.

"Is there a reason you don't want to be alone with me?" Jay asked curiously.

_Maybe it's because you're going to make me make love to you….._

Em couldn't even remember how many times Jay has pushed her into making love. She has lost count of how many times she didn't want it, or even how many times she just wanted to scream.

"No, of course not." Em lied.

Jay stared at her; Em began to shake, knowing what was going to happen next.

"You're lying to me." Jay stated.

"No, I'm not—."

"Yes, you are." Jay said correcting her.

Em didn't say anything.

"You know I don't like it when you lie to me." Jay said glaring down at her.

Em saw as the anger began to spread over him, she was helpless now.

"Jay, I'm sor---."

Em expected what he did next. He slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor. She brought her hand to her face, feeling the numbness go across her burning cheek.

"When are you going to stop doing this Emma?" Jay asked aggravated.

Em felt a tear roll down her face.

"You think you would learn!" Jay yelled.

Jay bent down and grabbed her wrists, lifting her to her feet. He pinned her against the living room wall. Her head hit the wall making her head spin.

"Don't lie to me again!" Jay shouted.

More tears began to roll down her face.

"Are we clear?" Jay asked.

Em nodded.

"Now are we going to the mall, or shall we stay here?"

Em looked down. "Here."

Jay let go of her wrists and leaned off her.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay...I just got this chapter done...I've had a whole bunch of homework the past few days...so I'm very sorry for the wait...this may happen every so often...so if I don't post a chapter for a few days I didn't forget about it I just didn't have enough time...but I'm writing up a few chapters so i don't have to worry about it...so enjoy...

**Chapter 4**

Sean sat on his bed for a long time, thinking of any reason Emma would be dating Jay. He didn't understand it. Jay had always been an ass to her, and now she was dating him. He couldn't even think of the things they did together. What if he treated Emma like all his other girl friends? He treated them as if they were property, robotic toys that did whatever he told them to do. Just thinking of Jay treating her that way made him sick, but maybe Sean was wrong. What if Jay changed and ended up treating Emma perfectly? Sean heard the front door open, making him snap out of his thoughts. He looked at the clock to see it was 3:30.

"Sean? Sean are you here?" He heard Ellie call from the front room. Sean got up and walked down the hall to see her and Marco carrying in a few bags, placing them on the coffee table.

"I thought Marco was the one that forgot supplies?" Sean asked beginning to look through the bags to see what was in them.

"He did forget supplies; I just found a few extra things I might need." Ellie said with a smirk.

Sean rolled his eyes at her.

"So you ready for your first day of senior year?" Marco asked with a smile. "Its only a day away."

Sean shrugged. "The sooner it comes, the faster I can get out of that place."

"It will be the best year of your life." Marco added heading for the door. "I'll see you Monday El."

Ellie waved bye and Marco walked out the front door.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. 'Your senior year will be the best year of your life'." Sean said sitting down on the couch.

"It's sort of true I guess…..it was my best year out of the four." Ellie said sitting down next to him.

Sean shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it will."

"It will be." Ellie promised.

She kissed his cheek, standing up and heading down the hall.

"You did really well on the closet!" Ellie yelled from the bedroom.

Sean frowned, bringing back his thoughts of Emma. Ellie walked back out and saw him. She walked over and sat down on the coffee table, facing him.

"What's on your mind?" Ellie asked curiously.

Sean shook his head. "Nothing really."

Ellie smiled weakly. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Ellie kissed him gently on the lips. "Come on let's go to the Dot for a late lunch."

Sean nodded and followed Ellie out the door.

Emma sat on Jay's bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Tears rolled down her face, remembering every memory of him abusing her. She heard the bathroom door open from down the hall, she hugged the covers tighter to herself, lying down and pretended to be asleep. She heard Jay's footsteps come closer to his bedroom til he was in the room. She felt the bed shift as Jay climbed in, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She tensed as his fingers rested on her stomach.

_It's all over with Em….everything will be fine….he's done with you for today….._

Em looked over at his alarm clock that rested on his nightstand. She saw that it was 4:00. She yawned as if she had just woken up. She rolled over, to face Jay who was looking at her, smiling.

"Good afternoon." Jay recited.

"Good afternoon." Em sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

She turned to look at the alarm clock. "Four o'clock already?"

Em climbed out of the bed, taking the sheet with her. She began to pick up her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"My Mom wanted help with dinner."

Em was about to exit the room but Jay spoke.

"You going to come by later?" Jay asked curiously.

"Um….I'm not sure, I may have to watch Jack tonight for my Mom and Snake."

"Then I'll come by later then."

"I'm not sure if you should though---."

Jay looked at her, folding his arms.

Em didn't want Jack witnessing anything Jay would do to her if she had to baby sit.

"I can try to get out of it." Em said.

Jay smiled. "I'll see you later then?"

Em nodded, walking out the bedroom door and into the bathroom, changing as fast as she could. Once dressed she walked back down the hall to the front door, slipping out and closing it. She half ran down the hallway to the front door of the apartment building and over to her car.

Monday morning came slowly, but it came. Sean awoke early at 6:00, showering and eating a couple pieces of toast. Ellie woke up an hour later.

"Early riser this year?" Ellie asked grabbing the cocoa puffs from the pantry.

Sean shrugged. "I wanted to get there early."

"Sean wants to get to school early?" Ellie asked amazed. "What for?"

_I want to talk to Emma….well try at the least…._

"Um…." Sean peered around the room for an answer.

Ellie began to eat her cereal, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Sean looked at his book bag by the door.

"I think they messed up on my schedule." Sean said eating the rest of a piece of toast.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "We checked over it like a hundred times, all of your classes are right."

Sean tried to think fast.

"No actually they did mess up." Sean said in a serious tone.

Ellie looked at him puzzled for a moment. "Maybe."

Sean got up and placed his plate in the sink.

"I'll see you later." Sean said kissing Ellie on the lips.

"Have a nice first day." Ellie said kissing him again.

"You sound like a mother watching her kindergartener get on at the bus stop."

"Ha, ha." Ellie said sarcastically.

Sean kissed her again. "Have fun at college."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "It will be loads of fun."

Sean walked to the front door and opened it, sliding out. Sean got into his car and started it up, pulling out of the driveway. He soon came upon Degrassi. Sean sighed as he pulled into the drive.

"Another year." Sean said aloud to himself.

Sean parked his car in an empty parking space. He got out of his car and headed for the front doors. He walked up the stairs, looking at the "welcome back students" banner above the doors. Sean shook his head and grinned. He opened the door to see a few students putting their book bags in their lockers, talking to the teachers, or students talking among a group. Sean grabbed his schedule out of his book bag. He peered down at the locker number. He began to go down the halls, looking for Emma as he went. As he turned the corner of the senior hallway, he found what he was looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this chapter is a little shorter then the rest...but I wanted to post something...

**Chapter 5**

Ellie walked through the front doors of Toronto Community College. She looked around at all the students. Talking to one another, getting in line to get their schedule, or just sitting down on the benches reading a book or magazine. She smiled.

I finally made got into a long line of students. She waited patiently as students told the secretary their name and got their schedule. It took quite a bit of time but she finally made it to the front of the line.

"Name?" the white haired woman asked.

"Eleanor Nash." Ellie recited as if she actually went by that.

The woman searched through a stack on her desk.

"Drivers license please."

Ellie searched through her purse. When she found it she handed it to the woman who looked it over, comparing it to the schedule. The woman handed both the license and schedule to her.

"Have a good year at Toronto Community College." The woman said happily.

Ellie smiled. "Thanks."

Ellie exited the line and looked over her schedule to make sure it was right. As doing so she felt her self bump into a person, sending her backward to the floor, dropping her schedule and bag.

"Watch where your--." Ellie began to say but was stopped by seeing someone familiar. "Craig?"

Craig rubbed his chest where Ellie's head had hit him. "Ellie?"

Craig and Ellie stood up.

"Wow it's so good to see you." Ellie said in excitement.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

"I thought you were going to try to become that rock star you always dreamed of being?" Ellie asked.

"Well, let's just say Joey changed my mind with 'education first and then music."

"You actually listened?"

"He made some good points about this, so I decided to stay near Degrassi, since that's where my apartment is." Craig said a matter of factly.

"Apartment? Your moving right along in life aren't you?"

Craig nodded. "Of course."

Ellie smiled.

"To bad we didn't hang out this summer." Craig said sadly.

"Why didn't we?"

"Your to busy with Sean and 'yay I'm going to college'." Craig said in a mocking tone.

Ellie hit him playfully. "Ha ha."

"It's true."

Ellie laughed.

"I thought you were going to one of those big colleges?"

Ellie sighed. "I wanted to, but I don't want to leave Sean."

"Sean shouldn't be stopping you El."

"He's not, it was my decision not his."

"But he was part of it."

Ellie shook her head. "You still with Manny?"

"Let's just say we drifted apart this summer and leave it at that."

"What happened?" Ellie asked curiously.

Craig sighed. "Well, we had been fighting a whole lot, basic stupid stuff…..and then I found out that…she cheated on me."

"Oh god! I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she basically did a Craig Manning."

Ellie laughed. "A Craig Manning?"

"That's what I call it." Craig said with a laugh.

"Who did she cheat on you with?"

Craig grinned. "Guess."

Ellie brought her index finger to her chin. "Um….let's see….."

Craig folded his arms across his chest.

"Spinner?"

Craig nodded. "Darcy and Spin broke up at the beginning of summer…and I guess they met up a few times at the mall and then at a party the three of us were at, she and Spin went into a room and made out, I caught them."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I'm over it."

Ellie peered at the clock.

"Oh shit! I gotta get to class." Ellie said looking at her schedule.

Craig peered at the clock, and then looked back at her.

"We should get some coffee or something later." Craig said content.

Ellie looked up at him. "That would be great, catch up on everything we've missed this summer."

Craig nodded. "The Dot, 4:30?"

Ellie nodded. "Sounds great."

Sean stared at Emma as she flipped through the pages of her book, while sitting on the floor, leaning her back against a locker. Sean stood there for a long time, just watching her read. He then got the urge to move. He walked until he was a few feet from her. He stopped and stared down at her. Emma blinked twice, noticing a shadow over her. She looked up to see Sean's smiling face. She smiled slightly.

"Sean." She said happily.

"Emma."

"How was your summer?" Emma asked.

Sean shrugged. "Ok I guess…. yours?"

Em bit her lip, thinking of what to say to the question. "Fine."

Sean frowned. "Can I sit?"

Em nodded shutting her book. Sean placed his book bag on the floor, plopping down on the floor next to her.

"This is kind of sudden." Em said placing her book in her lap.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't said a word to each other since as long as I can remember…..what's with the change?"

Sean shrugged. "Thought I'd catch up on an old friend."

Em raised an eyebrow.

Sean sighed. "Ok, to sum it up I guess I can say I've missed you."

"Missed me? There's not much to miss."

"Sure there is, I miss talking to you." Sean admitted.

"You've waited an awful long time to admit this."

"It came to me a few days ago, while I was going through a few things I had when we were dating….it came to me that I need you in my life, as a friend." Sean said deep heartedly.

Em giggled. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"That was the most heart felt thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Ok I'm trying to be compassionate and you're spoiling it."

"I'm sorry, continue on."

"So what do you say?" Sean said sticking out his hand. "Friends?"

Em shook her head. "Something has happened to you Sean."

Sean stared at her with his hand still out. Em looked down at his hand, shaking it.

"Friends."

Sean smiled. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

The shooting happened...but Sean stayed...sorry if anyone was confused or something...but it did happen...if I don't post tomorrow for some reason I want to wish every one of my readers a Merry Christmas!

**_Chapter 6_**

Emma was standing by her locker when Sean approached, and then leaning against another locker.

"Hey." Sean said happily.

"Hi." Em said placing a book in her messenger bag

"Need a ride home?"

Em looked at Sean and frowned.

"Um….actually I already have a ride arranged."

"From who?" Sean questioned even though he knew the answer.

"Um….a friend."

"As in…who?"

Em placed another book in her bag. "Just a friend."

Sean folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok, not just a friend….my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Em shut her locker. "I know it's amazing, Emma Nelson has a boyfriend."

"Who is it?" Sean asked.

"None of your business."

"Of course it's my business, I'm in the conversation now aren't I?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Em said walking toward the end of the hall. "Even if I told you."

Sean followed her at her side.

"Sure I would."

Em rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's Jay."

"Jay Hogart, tall, short brown hair, drop out, total ass….."

"Yes!" Em said interrupting him.

"I was kidding."

"Well I'm not finding you funny."

Sean and Em reached the front doors of the school. As they went down the stairs of the building, Sean spotted Jay's orange civic. Sean followed Em as she slowly walked over.

"You don't have to come with me." Em said.

"Its part of the friend rule, have to say goodbye."

"Well then….goodbye."

Em and Sean were now in front of Jay.

"It's been awhile Cameron." Jay said with a smile.

Jay leaned off his car and did his and Sean's old hand shake.

"Yeah it has." Sean said. "So I here you and Em are dating?"

Jay looked at Em. "How much has she been telling you?"

Em looked down at her shoes. Sean noticed.

"Not much." Sean said looking back at Jay. "Just found out now actually."

Jay nodded. "I see…you guys big buddies again?"

"Thought we'd give a friendship another shot." Sean stated.

"We better get going Jay." Em said as she noticed Jay's facial expression shift from content to unreadable, which means it wasn't good.

Em headed over to the passenger side. "I'll see you tomorrow Sean."

Sean saw the scared emotion in her face.

"See yeah Cameron." Jay said getting into his car.

Jay started the engine, pulling out of the parking space and onto the road. Sean watched as they drove off, wondering if there was something he didn't know.

Jay stared into the road in front of him not saying anything. Em sat with her hands in her lap, rubbing her thumbs against each other nervously.

"So…." Jay began. "You and Sean are friends now?"

"I guess." Em said quietly.

"You guess?" Jay asked.

"Well, you can say were friends now." Em answered.

Jay stared into the road.

"Were just friends, nothing will happen." Em said nervously.

"Nothing better happen." Jay said contently.

Em stared at her window hoping something would to save her from this.

Sean got into his car and drove home. He opened the door expecting Ellie to be there, but she wasn't. He looked on the machine to see the little red light blinking. He pressed the message button and listened.

"Hey Sean its Ellie….I'll going to be home later tonight…I'm catching up with an old friend! So I'll see you later, love you."

Sean hit the delete button on the machine. He placed his book bag on the table in the kitchen. He then sat down.

_Something is going on…they've both changed…but what?_

Ellie sat at one of the tables in the Dot alone. She stirred her coffee as she waited. She looked up at the clock to see it was almost 5:00. Ellie rolled her eyes.

_Where the hell is he?_

Just then the door of The Dot opened. Craig came in, closing the door behind him.

Spinner looked from the counter. "What would you like man?"

"Coffee." Craig said walking over to where Ellie was sitting.

Ellie continued to stare at her coffee, stirring it slowly.

"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was bad."

Ellie ignored him.

"I said I was sorry."

Ellie sighed. "I guess I can forgive you."

Craig smiled.

"Since this is only the second time in a very long time I've seen you, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"I'll be on time next time."

"Next time?"

Craig looked puzzled. "You don't want a next time?"

"Well see we don't know how the first time will go, so we'll see."

Craig smiled. "Ok, I see."

Spinner placed Craig's coffee in from of him, pouring some more in Ellie's mug.

"On the house." Spinner said with a smile to both of them.

"If your thinking I haven't forgave you for making out with Manny, I forgive you." Craig said placing a five dollar bill on the table.

Spinner picked it up and headed for the cash register, taking the extra change back to Craig.

"I am sorry about that man."

"It's fine Spinner." Craig said taking the change from Spin.

Spinner left the table and headed back behind the counter.

"You ok?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Craig said sipping his coffee.

"You were always a bad liar Craig."

Craig rolled his eyes. Ellie folded her arms across her chest. "Spit it out Manning."

Craig half smiled. "You always know."

"That's how good I know you, you haven't changed much Craig."

"And you have?"

Ellie shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Craig shook his head. "Fine, fine."

Craig began to Ellie about how horrible his day was, not knowing their relationship would grow with every word he spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize to everyone!! I'm so sorry!!!! I hope this post makes up for it but maybe not...I'm sorry, I just haven't been in that writing mood lately!!

Sean sat at the kitchen table, staring at the tiles on the floor. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He looked up at the clock, one o'clock. Sean stood up and walked out of the kitchen. As he was about to go into his room the front door opened. Sean turned around to see Ellie walk in the front door. Sean walked back out with his arms folded. Ellie turned and jumped, startled to see Sean staring at her.

"Out with an old friend again?" Sean asked.

Ellie put some of her hair behind her right ear.

"Um….yeah." Ellie said walking into the kitchen.

Sean followed her, he leaned against the doorframe.

"El, you've been hanging out with Craig all week."

"So?" Ellie said opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle water.

"All week Ellie."

"We've been catching up." Ellie said taking a drink of her water. "We haven't hung out since forever."

Sean shook his head and looked at the clock. "What were you guys doing at twelve at night, well it's actually morning but we won't get technical."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Why are you being like this for?"

"Am I not aloud to know what my girlfriend is doing with another guy?"

"You should trust me."

"I do trust you, I'm just a little curious."

Ellie placed her water on the counter and folded her arms.

"We went to a concert at the college." Ellie stated. "A whole bunch of bands around Toronto came and played, that's all."

Sean nodded. "Thank you."

Sean walked over to Ellie and kissed her cheek.

"Would you mind taking some time away from Craig and spend it with me?" Sean asked. "It's like your meaning to avoid me."

"I'm not meaning to, but I actually have plans tomorrow." Ellie said slowly.

Sean rolled his eyes and stepped away from her, sitting back down at the table.

"Sean, I've had these plans all week."

"Yeah and you didn't feel like telling me about them?"

"I'm sorry." Ellie said sitting down in the chair next to him.

Sean didn't say anything. Ellie put her hand on Sean's.

"How about we do something Sunday?" Ellie asked.

"Sorry…..I have plans." Sean said sarcastically, looking at her.

Sean got up from the table and left the room. Ellie could hear the bedroom door slam shut.

Emma lay on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She lifted up her left arm to see her new bruise. She sighed brushing her right index finger over it. Suddenly her cell phone rang, Emma jumped in surprise to the sound. She picked it up off her nightstand to see who was calling. She flipped it open.

"Hello." Em said happily.

"I guess I didn't wake you." Sean said surprised.

Em sat up. "Nope, I couldn't sleep."

"What are you a secret vampire?" Sean asked with a laugh.

"Of course not, I'm a werewolf." Em said with a giggle.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"What do you think?" Em said sarcastically.

"Let me guess……Jay?" Sean said slowly.

"No actually I'm babysitting; My Mom and Snake are going out for the day."

"Well could you get out of it?"

Em paused. "Why?"

"Well you know how Ellie has been hanging with Craig all week?"

"Yeah." Em said.

"Well she's been hanging out with him basically all weekend, and so I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?"

"Are you just seeking revenge on her for hanging out with Craig?"

"Maybe just a little, but I mean I wouldn't mind hanging out with you."

"I don't know if I can hang out with someone who wants to seek revenge on his own girlfriend…."

There was a pause.

"I'm kidding, I'll hang out with you, but you gotta help me babysit." Em said.

"Ok great, I'll come over tomorrow at noon." Sean said. "Bye."

Em flipped her phone shut.

_What did I just get myself into?_

The next morning Em sat on her couch watching TV while Jack sat on the floor playing with his blocks. It was raining really hard outside. She heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the front door and looked through the curtain to see it was Sean. Em opened the door.

"Hey." Em said.

"Hey." Sean said.

"Come on in."

Sean stepped past Em into the house. Em shut the door behind him.

"You're soaked." Em stated.

"Yeah well Ellie took my car and her car is in the shop."

"You ran the whole way?"

Sean nodded.

"Let me get you a towel." Em said walking to the bathroom down the hall.

Sean looked in the living room to see Jack. Em came back and handed him a towel.

"Man." Sean said wiping his face off. "He's getting big."

Em nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Sean continued to dry himself off.

"Do you want me to get you some other clothes? You can wear whatever I find and we can dry yours."

Sean nodded. "Sure."

Sean followed Emma down to her room. She walked over to a bunch of boxes in the corner of the room. She began to search through the boxes. Sean looked around the room. His eyes flickered from the bed to the dresser to the downstairs bathroom that looked like it was recently put in. Sean walked over to the dresser and looked at the different photos in frames. He then looked at a beater and jeans that were folded next to a picture of Emma and Manny.

"Are these Jay's?" Sean asked.

Em looked over at him. "Oh those, yeah they're his, I sometimes do his laundry for him."

"I can just wear these." Sean said picking them up.

Em walked over to him. "Ok, but after you wear them, you get to wash them."

"Alright, it's a deal." Sean said walking over to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Em walked back upstairs to see Jack in the same place he was before. Sean came up moments later, wet clothes in hand. Em took them from him and put them in the dryer.

"So how long have you and Jay been dating?" Sean asked.

"Since the beginning of summer."

"Oh." Sean said. "I thought you hated him though?"

"People change."

"But Jay I mean--."

"Can we just get off it Sean?" Em asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a touchy subject."

"Well it is." Em said walking past him and into the kitchen.

Sean followed her. "Why?"

"Just get off it Sean!"

Sean paused. "Ok fine."

There was silence.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Really Sorry Everyone...I Know Your Probably Really Mad At Me For Not Keeping Up With My Work...Well I've Been Quite Busy And My Writing Urges Have Been Coming Less And Less...So I'm Trying MY Hardest!!

Sean and Em sat at opposite ends of the couch in the living room. They both watched the television screen as Pokemon played. Jack watched the screen, his eyes glued to Pikachu as he shocked an opponent. Sean sighed.

"Do we have to watch this?" Sean asked.

"It's Jack's favorite show." Emma stated. "He has five more minutes till he has to nap."

Jack turned his head at the word "nap". He stared at Emma.

"No." Jack said.

Em looked back at Jack. "Excuse me; you have five minutes till you have to nap, so I would use your time wisely by watching your show and not starting a fight with me."

Jack turned back to the television screen and began to pout. Sean laughed.

"You guys really see eye to eye."

Em rolled her eyes. "This is a good day for us; you should see us on a bad day."

Sean shook his head. "Thank god I don't have any siblings besides Tracker."

The five minutes past by slowly but surely.

"Come on Jack, nap time." Em said turning off the television.

Jack folded his arms across his chest and sat Indian style on the floor.

"Jack lets go." Em said heading toward the stairs.

Jack sat there and stared at her. Em rolled her eyes and walked over to him to stand in front of him.

"It's either the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick."

Jack stayed still.

"Fine." Em said picking him up onto her hip.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jack yelled.

"Jack if you take a nap I will take you out to get an ice cream later after dinner."

Jack considered this as Em carried him up the stairs. Sean sat on the couch, listening from the upstairs of a quiet Jack being tucked in for a nap. Emma came down stairs moments later.

"Nice bribe, are you an expert?" Sean asked with a grin.

Em rolled her eyes. "It's the only way to make him take a nap, he forgets about the bribe as soon as he wakes up."

"Nice." Sean said.

Em sat down on the opposite end of the couch and faced Sean. "Well what would you like to do in my boring house?"

"Hmm." Sean said. "We could always just--."

"Don't even say it."

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Sean asked.

"Because I know that dirty twisted mind of yours."

"No actually I wasn't thinking of anything dirty, I think you're the one with the dirty mind here."

"I do not have a dirty mind!"

"I think you do!"

Em made a shocked face. "You my dear Sean are quite wrong."

"Wanna bet?" Sean asked jokingly.

Sean crossed over the couch and began tickling Em.

"I know for a fact you are quite ticklish." Sean stated.

Em was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Sean----stop----Sean----can't---breathe----Sean---Oww!!"

Sean finally stopped tickling her. Sean had her in an iron cage, his hands placed at her sides where he had been tickling her. Her legs are almost brought to her chest, which were trying to push Sean away. They looked at each other, for the first time in a long time.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked. "Was I tickling that hard?"

"No, No…It's nothing." Em said trying to pull her shirt down to cover her sides

"Then why did you say oww?" Sean asked curiously.

Sean flicked her hands away and moved her shirt up slightly where it had been a few seconds ago. His eyes flickered to each of her sides. He spotted a big purple bruise on her left side.

"What's this?" Sean asked.

Em looked down at her side. "I-I don't know."

Sean looked up at Em. "Where did you get the bruise Emma?"

"I don't know Sean, I don't know."

"I think you do Em, come on tell me."

"Sean, it's nothing, please believe me its nothing."

Sean continues to ask more questions but Em tuned them out, she just repeated 'it's nothing' over and over again. She didn't know how to make the questions stop. She couldn't help but look at him, his face full with worry and question. She finally just grabbed Sean's face and brought it to hers, making their lips collide. Sean instantly pulled away.

"What was that for?" Sean asked.

"Um..." Em paused. "I…don't know."

They both just looked at each other.

"Was it to make me shut up or was there something else?" Sean asked.

Emma paused. "Both."

_Did I just say that? God Emma what is wrong with you? You like Jay! No Sean!_

They were silent for a few moments, both not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Em said. "I shouldn't have we are both dating someone."

Sean paused. "What if I told you, I still had some sort of feelings for you?"

Em looked directly at him. "You can't."

"But I do, I found some of our old stuff one day and it got me thinking--"

"Well you shouldn't think Sean."

"Too late I already have." Sean said.

There was another silence. Sean leaned forward toward Emma.

"What are you doing?" Em asked.

"Just hold still."

Sean leaned forward and kissed Emma, gently and lightly. Sean's hand moved to Emma's face as their lips parted. Their kiss began to deepen as Sean pulled her closer to him. Em pulled away.

"Sean we can't do this."

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Because."

Sean looked at Emma.

"This isn't right." Em stated.

"Is it right to keep lying to yourself about Jay?"

"What are you---?"

"I've seen you with him; you get all squirmy and uncomfortable."

"You don't know anything Sean."

"Then why won't you explain the bruise on your side? It's from him isn't it?"

"Stop questioning my like this!" Em exclaimed.

"If it's not true then say it's not true."

Em looked away from him and looked at the floor.

"I can't"


	9. Chapter 9

Sean looked at Em. "He abuses you doesn't he?"

Emma stared at the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Em, you gotta talk to me." Sean said placing his hand on her upper arm.

Tears began to fill in her eyes; she fought them back with a sniffle.

"What have I done?" Em thought.

Sean continued to look at Em while she stared at the floor.

"I should've known, he's had a past with this, but I thought he got help."

Em stayed silent.

"What has he done to you Emma?" Sean asked worried.

Em shook her head. "Nothing."

Sean sighed. "Emma, you got to talk to me, please."

"Why should I talk to you about this, its none of your business." Em snapped.

Sean paused. "It is my business."

"No it's not! It's between Jay and Me."

Sean got up off the couch and walked toward the door.

"Sean?" Em said getting off the couch and following him.

"I was just trying to help and be the friend I want to be to you, but you're not letting me in Emma."

"I want to let you in Sean, just not on this subject."

Sean looked at her. "So you're admitting it's true. He abuses you."

"I'm not admitting anything."

"Then tell me it's not true so I don't have to report it and beat the living shit out of him for hurting you!"

"I told you I can't!" Em exclaimed. "And don't go beating the shit out of him or reporting him!"

"Why because then you'll pay for it?" Sean asked. "What he's doing isn't right Emma, and you know it."

Em folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe you should go Sean."

Sean looked at her; Em saw how upset he was.

"Fine." Sean said.

But before he opened the door, they could hear the sound of speakers, the bass beating way to high. Em pulled back the curtain and looked outside the window to see Jay's civic. Sean reached for the door handle. Em grabbed his hand.

"No, go out the back door."

"Emma--."

"Please Sean; just go out the back door, please."

Sean paused and then nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked to the kitchen and went out the door. Em sighed in relief. She heard a knock on the front door. Em paused before opening it. There was another knock, Em opened it.

"Hey." Em said.

The rain had stopped.

"Hey, can I come in?" Jay asked.

Em nodded, letting him pass her.

"Are you hungry?" Em asked.

"No." Jay said sitting down on the couch.

"You're back early." Em said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, didn't take as long as I planned."

Jay leaned in and kissed her. Outside one of the windows, Sean watched as this happened. He frowned at the sight. The buzzer to the dryer buzzed loudly. Em pulled away.

"I better get that." Em said standing up.

Jay followed her into the laundry room.

"So I was thinking." Jay said leaning against the door frame on the room. "We could go out later."

"I don't know Jay." Em said folding a pair of her pajama pants and placing them in a basket. "I'm not sure when my parents will be back."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Drop Jack off somewhere then."

"I can't, I have to watch him."

Jay folded his arms. Just then Em pulled out a white beater. Em's eyes widened. Jay noticed.

"I don't own any white beaters." Jay said knowing all his clothes were always washed with Em's clothes.

"Um…..I---well…." Em said still holding up the white beater.

"Whose is it?" Jay asked.

"Must be Snake's or something--."

"No it's not." Jay said. "Whose is it Emma?"

"I don't know." Em said placing it in her basket and taking out the next piece of clothing, which happened to be Sean's jeans.

Jay took them from her and looked at the size. He shook his head when he saw the chain hanging from the jeans.

"When was Sean here Emma?"

Em held back her tears. "Um—his washer is broke and he asked me to wash them."

Jay looked at her, placing the jeans in the basket. "He was here wasn't he?"

Em didn't say anything._ Jack come down stairs, Jack please come down the stairs._

"He was over here today wasn't he?"

Em didn't say anything.

"Was he over here today Emma?!" Jay yelled.

"You'll wake up Jack, don't--."

Jay walked over toward Emma and pushed her up against the wall. He pinned her against it.

"I don't care if I wake up all of damn Canada!" Jay shouted. "When was he here?!"

"This morning." Em whispered.

Jay shook his head. "So you decided to try and cheat on me while I was in town huh?"

"No we were just babysitting Jack, he wanted to hang out--."

Jay leaned her off the wall and then pushed her back against the wall, hard.

"It was nothing Jay! We were just watching Jack!"

Jay then slapped her. "Don't yell at me you bitch!"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Jay grabbed Em's arm and swung her up against the wall. Making Em's head hit the wall. Her right arm made a crack as it went underneath her.

"You thought you could get away with it didn't you?!"

There was no answer.

"Emma?" Jay asked.

There was no answer.

Sean entered the room, seeing Em on the floor.

"Emma!" Sean said getting down on the floor and lifting her head into his lap. "Call 911!"

Jay stood there looking down at Emma.

"Call 911 Jay!"

Jay ran toward the phone and dialed. His voice shaking as he talked.

"Emma, Emma come on wake up." Sean said.

As the ambulance drove up so did the police. Jay saw the flashing lights. He looked down at Emma and then back at the flashing lights outside. The paramedics walked through the front door along with cops behind them. A cop took hold of Jay.

"Jason Hogart you are under arrest, anything you say will be held against you in the court of law."

"I didn't do anything!" Jay yelled.

"We've had anonymous phone calls from your apartment building and also neighbors around here."

A cop put hand cuffs on Jay and walked him to the police car outside. Jack came down the stairs. When he saw Emma on the floor he started to cry.

"Emma!" Jack screamed.

Sean picked up Jack onto his hip. "Can we ride to the hospital with her?"

A paramedic looked at him. "Are you family?"

Sean paused before answering. "He is."

"I'm her brother." Jack said through sobs.

"And what are you?" asked the paramedic.

"A friend."

The paramedic sighed. "Alright."

Sean and Jack followed as they put Emma into the ambulance


	10. Chapter 10

Sean sat in a chair next to Emma's hospital bed. Tears rolled down his face seeing her in this condition. The doctor came in. Sean's eyes didn't move from Emma's face.

"Excuse me sir, are you of relation?" The doctor asked.

Sean thought about lying this time, but lies have happened so often now. Sean shook his head. "A close friend."

"Will her parents be here soon?"

Sean shrugged. "I called but I had to leave a message."

"Does she have any siblings?"

"He's in the hospital nursery, he's three."

The doctor sighed. "Any close family?"

"None that live around here, sir why don't you just tell me?" Sean said.

"Not a family member."

"Close enough." Sean said looking at the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "Alright, she had a severe concussion, which she's still in; her right arm is broken from her fall."

"How long will the concussion last for?" Sean asked worried.

"Were not sure, could be hours, days, weeks." The doctor said.

Just then the doctor's pager went off. The doctor took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I'll be back later to check on her."

The doctor left the room. Sean looked back at Emma.

"Come on Emma, wake up."

Sean took her hand in his. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Sean felt no pressure on his hand. Sean frowned. Sean heard someone come through the door. Sean immediately let go of Emma's hand. He saw Ellie and Craig. Sean had called Ellie while he was in a panic in the waiting room.

"Is she ok?" Ellie asked walking over to Sean.

"She has a severe concussion and a broken arm."

Craig walked over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Emma, its Craig, come on wake up."

"How long will this last?" Ellie asked putting her arms around Sean's shoulders.

"They don't know." Sean said.

"What happened?" Craig asked looking at Sean.

Sean stayed quiet, he only looked at Emma.

"Sean?" Craig asked.

"Questions later." Ellie said to Craig.

Craig nodded.

"Did you call her--?" Craig started to ask.

"Craig." Ellie said shooting him a glance.

"She'll be ok Sean." Ellie said rubbing Sean's upper arms.

"Yeah." Sean said quietly.

Later on Craig and Ellie left Emma's room and headed toward the cafeteria. Ellie pushed the down button to the elevator.

"Are Sean and Emma close again?" Craig asked.

"Their friends I guess, Sean hasn't talked about her much."

"Oh." Craig said.

The doors to the elevator opened. They stepped in.

"He seems a little too upset." Craig stated.

Ellie sighed. "Well she was his first love Craig."

"What does that matter?"

"So you're saying if Ashley got into an accident, you wouldn't be upset?"

Craig paused. "Never mind."

Ellie and Craig got off the elevator and walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

"What do you think happened?" Craig asked.

"I don't know."

They walked up to the coffee machine. Ellie put in a few quarters and watched the coffee pour into a cup.

"I just want to know." Craig said almost to himself.

Ellie grabbed the cup, taking tiny sips. Craig then put in a few of his own quarters into the coffee machine.

"Do you think Sean did something?" Craig asked.

"No." Ellie said. "If he did anything to harm Emma he wouldn't be here right now."

Craig grabbed his cup. He and Ellie walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"I haven't talked to Emma since Manny and I broke up." Craig stated.

"Was she dating anyone?" Ellie asked.

Craig searched through his thoughts. "I don't remember."

Ellie sighed. "When Sean's ready to talk, he'll tell us."

Craig shook his head and drank some more of his coffee. Ellie bit her lip.

"What are you thinking?" Craig asked.

"What?"

"You bite your lip when you're thinking." Craig answered.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Mr. Observer are we?

Craig shrugged and grinned. "I just know you that well."

Craig put his hand on top of Ellie's. It felt warm and soft on top of hers. Ellie looked down at their hands. She pulled her hand back into her lap. Craig looked at her confused.

"Craig we can't be doing this."

"Why not?" Craig asked.

"Because, I'm dating Sean."

Craig looked at her annoyed.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"You really think Em and Sean are just friends?"

"Sean hasn't given me the idea of it."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Come on Ellie, he's crying on her bedside up there."

"Have you ever heard of people being close friends, I mean if you were in a concussion I would be crying to."

Craig considered what she just said. "So you have feelings for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said--."

"I said I would be crying because were close friends."

Craig frowned. "You can't say after spending all this time with me you don't have feelings for me."

Ellie stood up. "I'm not talking about this."

Craig followed Ellie back to the elevator. It was once again vacant of people. Ellie pressed the second floor button.

"Ellie come on." Craig insisted.

"I'm not talking about this here Craig." Ellie stated. "Especially not here."

"Ellie, you can't say you don't feel something." Craig said.

"I don't feel anything Craig; I only feel a close friendship."

"You're lying Ellie!" Craig shouted. "You feel something!"

Ellie shook her head. "I can't feel something!"

"Yes you can!" Craig insisted.

They looked at each other. For once of all this time spent together, this seemed different. Craig stepped toward Ellie and kissed her. He put her up against one of the elevator walls and kissed her passionately. Ellie didn't know what to do. Kiss back or not?

_Ellie don't do this to yourself, your dating Sean. But this kiss is wonderful…._

Ellie kissed back with much more force then Craig had expected. When the elevator doors were about to open Craig pushed the down button again, making the doors go shut again.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a few days since the incident occurred. Sean sat by Emma's bedside, day and night. On occasion he would leave to shower at home and would come straight back to Emma's room. The nurse brought Sean food, knowing he wouldn't leave her side to get something himself. Sean's homework was delivered to him by Manny, who stayed an hour or two with Sean and Emma. On Friday night the older nurse came in. She had curly red hair that came down to her shoulders. She wasn't a huge lady, but she wasn't exactly a size three. She looked over Emma's monitors and wrote something down on her file.

The nurse shook her head, "A week in a severe concussion, poor girl."

Sean nodded. "Yeah."

"We haven't had a concussion last this long in a long time." The nurse stated.

Sean didn't say anything.

"Mind if I take a short break here son?" The nurse asked

Sean shook his head. The nurse pulled up a chair at the end of Emma's bed. She heaved a sigh. "Man am I bushed."

Sean grinned slightly. The nurse noticed.

"See there's a grin, haven't seen one of those since you got here."

Sean shook his head. "Not really in the mood for grinning ma'm."

"Call me Carol dear." The nurse stated. "You've been here for a week, might as well start using my name."

"Ok, well then instead of calling me son or dear, my name is Sean."

"Nice to meet you Sean." The nurse said extending a hand.

Sean took it and shook her hand.

"You got a firm grip there." Sean stated.

Carol smiled. "Gotta have strong hands to be in this business, at least that's what I say."

"Good analogy." Sean commented.

There was a silence.

"So, I'm guessing she's your girlfriend." Carol said nonchalantly.

Sean shook his head. "No."

The nurse looked at him. "Now Sean, I've cared for a lot of people in my day and I don't think I've ever seen just a plain guy friend stay with a girl for a whole week right by her side every minute of the day."

"Unless." Carol added. "You really like this girl."

Sean looked at Emma. "I guess you can say that."

The nurse smiled. "So who's the red head who comes in every so often?"

"My girlfriend, Ellie." Sean said looking at Carol.

Carol stared at Sean. "You're in a pretty messy situation aren't you?"

Sean nodded.

"Then who's the tag along boy with her?"

"Craig, he's a friend of hers."

"And the scrawny brunette?"

"Manny, Emma's best friend."

Carol nods. "So who are ya choosing?"

Sean looked at Carol, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, not my business."

Carol stood up, pushing the chair back up against the wall.

"Well I better get going, can't sit down for very long before another patient wants ya."

Sean smiles.

"Why don't you go get some sleep at home? You look like you need more then what you're getting."

"I don't know if I could get anymore sleep then I already do."

"Just go home Sean, leave your number by Emma's phone and I'll call you if anything happens."

Sean sighs and looks at Emma and then back at Carol. Sean kneeled down and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"I'll be back early tomorrow." Sean promised

Sean wrote down his number on one of Carol's sticky notes and handed it to her.

"It was nice talking to you Sean." Carol said with a smile.

"You too."

Sean left the hospital slowly, not sure if he really wanted to leave. Once he got into his car and was on the road back to Degrassi, he realized he really did need his sleep.

_She's in good hands Sean, she'll be okay._

Sean pulled into his driveway, noticing Craig's convertible. Sean put his car in park and turned it off. He walked up to the front door and opened it. When he entered it was quiet. He looked in the living room and the kitchen, no one.

_Maybe they went for a walk?_

Sean peered over at the clock, it was just turning midnight. Sean walked quietly to his and Ellie's room. When he opened the door, to his horror, there, lying in his bed was Craig and Ellie asleep, nude.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sean yelled.

Craig and Ellie instantly awoke from Sean's yell.

"Oh my God!" Ellie shrieked covering herself with the sheets. "Sean it's not what you think!"

"It's not what I think?!" Sean shouted "You had sex with Craig, Ellie!"

Ellie looked away from Sean.

"How could you do this Ellie?!" Sean screamed. "Why would you do this?!"

Ellie tried to speak but words wouldn't come out.

"Maybe I should go---." Craig began to say.

"No, stay there Craig, you know what, just save it Ellie, I'm tired of your bullshit!"

"Don't yell at her!" Craig shouted.

"Craig. Don't." Ellie said.

"This is coming from the guy who is the king of pain?" Sean asked. "You guys deserve each other; I'm done with you both."

Sean left the room stomping his way to the front door.

"Sean! Wait!" Ellie cried as she ran out of the bedroom with her robe on.

Sean opened the door and slammed it in Ellie's face as he closed the door behind him. Tears began to flow down Ellie's face.

"This isn't happening!?" Ellie cried.

Craig came out of the bedroom with his boxers on. He lifted Ellie off the floor and hugged her. Ellie pushed him away, crashing onto the couch. Craig sat next to her.

"Why me?" Ellie asked aloud between cries. "What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." Craig stated.

"Then why did I sleep with you!?" Ellie shouted. "I cheated on Sean!"

"Maybe you guys weren't meant to be." Craig stated.

Ellie looked at him. "Get out."

"What?" Craig asked.

"Get Out!" Ellie screamed. "Get Out!"

Craig went back to the bedroom and got dressed. He left without as word, slamming the door behind him. Ellie cried harder into the pillow.

"Why did I do this to myself?" Ellie asked herself.


	12. Chapter 12

****

I wasn't real sure where to go. I mean you're not expected to go back to the hospital to see your "friend", until tomorrow morning. You can't exactly go home, because well your cheating girlfriend is there, probably back in bed with her new sex partner. I passed city limits now, out of Toronto, out of the hell whole. As I thought about it, Ellie wasn't the only one who cheated. Emma kissed me, but it was totally innocent, unlike El, who had sex with a guy other then me. I can't get it out of my head, the sight of them together, asleep, bare naked, and in my own damn bed of all places! How did I deserve this? Why me? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why didn't I just leave Emma alone? I had to get reattached to her, like I knew I would. Deep down inside me I wanted it to happen. I wanted to be with Emma again, I still want to be. Jay's in jail, me and Ellie are done for good, what should come in the way of it now?

Nothing.

Does it seem too easy?

I didn't know how I ended up here, but somehow I did. I didn't remember much from last night, besides my thoughts on everything. I have no idea where I drove or where I even went. But somehow I ended up here, back next to Emma. She still lay there, breathing ever so softly. I started to stretch, my back was killing me. That's when Carol walked in. She looked at me with a smile; it looked like she had been up all night.

"Morning." She said with a yawn.

"Morning."

She checked the machines next to Emma's bed and wrote down a few things in Emma's file. "You arrived here quite late last night."

"I did?"

Carol nods. "About three this morning."

I look at the clock, it's just after eight. "No wonder I feel like crap."

She shakes her head and grins. "I saw you come onto the floor and you looked like crap."

"Last night just wasn't the best night in the world."

Carol looks at me. "Did she break up with you?"

I sat there not saying anything.

"She cheated on you didn't she?"

I looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Carol shrugged. "Just a guess."

I looked down at Emma.

"I'm sorry." Carol said.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, I should have known."

I took Emma's hand, rubbing my thumb back and forth against her hand.

"I'm thinking you're sort of relieved?" Carol asked.

I shrugged. "Kind of."

I felt a light squeeze against my hand. I looked to Emma's face. Her eyes began to open slowly, her brown eyes looking even better then before. Carol and I watched in shock as Emma began to wake up. Emma's eyes looked toward Carol, who smiled in response.

"Hello Emma." Carol said. "Do you feel alright?"

Emma nodded her head. She then turned her head slightly towards me.

"Hey beautiful." I said taking her hand and sandwiching it between my hands.

She smiled a warm smile at me, making me forget everything.

"I'll go get the doctor." Carol said exiting the room.

Emma continued to look at me. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked her voice raspy.

"Long enough." I said. "Long enough."

She was about to say something but I stopped her. "You don't have to talk, wait til your voice comes back."

She nods in response. I lean up and kiss her forehead, her skin feeling warm against my lips. As I sat back down, the doctor appeared with Carol. After about fifteen minutes the doctor left along with Carol following behind. The whole time, Em's fingers were intertwined with mine.

I know the ending sort of sucked...but I needed to finish this up...so I hope you guys enjoyed it...sorry there was a BIG delay! Now that summer is here I'm hoping to write more fan fictions...it will hopefully be easier for me to not delay!


End file.
